


Fathers Destroy... Mostly

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass's views on fathers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers Destroy... Mostly

From her limited view of the world, fathers only existed to create a child so that they could then destroy it.

David Cain had done such to her, and Arthur Brown had tried with Stephanie. Even Bruce seemed to tear Dick down more than building him up. There was no difference in her world between blood or chosen, when the men in question claimed familial rights over the younger people in their lives.

But seeing Jim Gordon with Barbara was almost enough to give Cass a different view. In the commissioner, she saw love, pure and unending, for the child of his heart.

Maybe, just maybe, that was the way things should have been.


End file.
